


Animagos Inefables  |AU Harry Potter|

by LumaValkirya



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaValkirya/pseuds/LumaValkirya
Summary: "Zira Fell entra a su cuarto año en Hogwarts y decide dejar su actitud tan sumisa ante los demás. Su vida comienza a tomar un rumbo jamás pensado gracias a Anthony Crowley, un Slytherin de sangre pura con demasiados secretos."||Este AU mezcla a todos los personajes de Good Omens a mi conveniencia y según mi propio criterio. (También aparecen personajes del universo de Harry Potter pero no sé ubica en ninguna línea temporal en particular).Siempre intento que todo tenga coherencia con la personalidad inicial de los personajes pero tengan en cuenta que más allá de todo esto es un Universo Alterno. Aparecerán casi todos los personajes y si bien la historia central es entre Zira y Crowley también habrán otras parejas con un desarrollo igual de lento que la pareja principal. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo que amo tanto Good Omens como Harry Potter||[[Creo que está de más decirlo pero los personajes no me pertenecen]]





	1. Vuelta a Hogwarts

Zira Fell debía hacer todas las compras para su cuarto año en Hogwarts en el callejón Diagon como se acostumbraba. Su madre, la señora Daft, los había despedido con un empalagoso beso en las mejillas cuando le encargó a Gabriel que cuidara de su hermano menor, pues ella siendo la única a cargo tenía dos empleos y no contaba con mucho tiempo antes de su siguiente jornada. El mayor tomó el dinero para sus compras, le entregó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su madre y besó su frente como despedida. Usaron los polvos Flu en la chimenea, asegurándose de pegar bien los codos a su cuerpo como su madre siempre les recordaba, ciertamente no necesitaban una lesión el primer día de clases ni el regaño posterior.

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas cómplices en cuanto llegaron al callejón, no porque se llevarán bien, sino todo lo contrario. Si podían permanecer tan alejados como les fuera posible mejor y ahora lejos de la vista de su progenitora no tenían que pretender afecto. Zira no sentía en realidad un rencor especial contra su hermano tres años mayor, pero Gabriel si, y aunque Zira solía ser cordial y pacífico no era alguien dispuesto a dejar que lo pisotearan... demasiado. De esta forma trataban de estorbarse lo menos posible, fingiendo únicamente frente a su madre para no preocuparla.

Había quienes confundían la apariencia tierna y buenas intenciones de Zira, con ser un completo idiota e ingenuo. Al albino no le importaba mucho lo que pensaran de él, o al menos eso intentaba, pero había ocasiones en las que se encerraba en la biblioteca solo para distraer la mente de sus pensamientos tóxicos que apoyaban las palabras de los bravucones. Todos tenemos dentro esa parte vulnerable que, aunque no lo queramos, se empeña en creer toda la basura que alguna vez dijeron sobre nosotros; en Zira esa parte era más grande de lo usual, como su cuerpo regordete, y se prometió que este año sería un poco menos débil.

**\- Ten - **Gabriel tendió un saco de cuero con la mitad del dinero que su madre le había dado, o eso creía Zira **\- ahora vete, sabes llegar a la estación. No me metas en problemas.**

Zira abrió la bolsa y notó que faltaba dinero, pero buscando evitar una discusión, hizo cuentas rápidas mentalmente para ver si le alcanzaba para comprar todo lo de su lista. Tal vez tendría que comprar una escoba de segunda mano para suplantar la que se había roto el año pasado, pero de todas formas no era importante, no es como si realmente fuera bueno volando o jugando quidditch. No valía la pena discutir con Gabriel, él siempre lo amenazaba con contarle a su madre lo mal que comía durante todo su año lectivo en vez de seguir la dieta saludable que ella le programaba, o sobre su desempeño mediocre en sus clases de herbología. No es que Zira no se esforzara, como todo buen Hufflepuff si había algo que lo caracterizaba era el trabajo duro, pero simplemente no se le daba del todo bien. Era bueno estudiando y memorizando cosas así que sabía con detalle cada parte de cualquiera de las plantas del invernadero, sus efectos y usos, pero cada vez que le tocaba interactuar con alguna, algo salía mal. Las plantas lo odiaban, estaba seguro.

Gabriel se alejó con una sonrisa socarrona a sabiendas de que se había salido con la suya, como tantas otras veces en el pasado. El mayor tenía el ego por los cielos, era de Gryffindor, este año se había convertido en un prefecto, o sea que podía mandonear a otros, justo la actividad que más le gustaba y Zira solo pudo agradecer no estar en la misma casa que él.

También era un golpeador muy famoso en el equipo de Quidditch junto con Michael y Uriel, sus dos amigas inseparables. Los tres juntos conformaban "La triada", así los apodaron por sus tácticas en los partidos y arrastraron ese apodo fuera de la cancha, logrando que la gente los reconociera por eso. Zira no era envidioso ni malvado, pero a veces su pequeño y bastardo "yo" interior, quería que su hermano no fuera tan jodidamente perfecto ante los ojos de todos. Con el único que era despreciable era con él ¿por qué no podían simplemente llevarse bien? aún no lo entendía.

Primero visitó la tienda de escobas de segunda mano, revolviendo lo más rápido que pudo en busca de alguna que no fuera un manojo de astillas pero que no saliera tan cara como la Saeta de Fuego de Gabriel. Zira no podía permitirse algo así, y mucho menos importunar a su madre con cosas innecesarias, ya tenía suficiente con pagar las colegiaturas.

Había una notable diferencia entre la calidad de las cosas de Zira y las de Gabriel. Mientras que Zira solía comprar libros de segunda mano o incluso ropa, Gabriel recibía todas esas cosas de su padre, nuevas y en perfecto estado. Puede que allí es donde residiera el origen de su pésima relación, pues eran hijos de diferentes padres.

Gabriel es lo que se conocía como un mago de "sangre pura", ambos padres eran magos hijos de magos. Su padre, el señor Sefirot, venía de un linaje antiguo con una larga trayectoria empresarial. Aunque realmente no existía al día de hoy ningún mago que no tuviera al menos un mínimo porcentaje de sangre muggle corriendo por sus venas.

Zira, por otra parte, era de "sangre mestiza". Su madre es bruja, pero su padre era muggle; lo que no era tan difícil como ser "sangre sucia" pero le ponía socialmente a un nivel inferior a Gabriel para gran parte de la sociedad mágica.  
La ausencia de una figura paterna para Zira, se debía a su prematura muerte cuando él era tan solo un bebé. Su madre nunca quiso darle detalles y por supuesto no insistiría con algo tan delicado. Así que hacía lo que podía con lo que su buena madre podía proveerle.

De pronto notó entre la pila de escobas una "Flecha de Plata", era una antigua escoba de competición. No es que él supiera mucho de escobas pero Madame Hooch, la instructora de vuelo, no paraba de alardear sobre sus victorias siendo estudiante de Hogwarts y mencionó esa escoba varias veces.  
La retiró de la pila con cuidado y vio que apenas tenía rasguñones en el mango, seguramente por las caídas en un partido de Quidditch. Estaba cubierta de polvo y decidió no retirarselo para ver si le daban un buen precio. Se asomó al dependiente, un señor barbudo y con cara de pocos amigos. Tragó en seco y recordó su promesa de no verse tan débil este año, por lo que fingió su mejor cara de desinterés (que no era muy buena por cierto) y se dispuso a regatear.

**\- Disculpe, está antigüedad ¿Cuánto cuesta? -** preguntó haciendo énfasis en lo vieja que era. El dependiente entrecerró los ojos y tomó la escoba en sus manos observándola.

**\- 1 Galeón y 7 Sickles -** ciertamente era barata y si Gabriel no se hubiera llevado parte de su dinero hubiera podido comprarla. Solo disponía de 1 Galeón y 2 Sickles si quería comprar el resto de los materiales.

**\- ¿Cuánto lleva en exposición? -** notó que no mucha gente entraba a la tienda y aunque no pretendía ser deshonesto, realmente quería esa escoba. Aprovecho el hecho de que contará con pocos clientes y utilizó el poder de regateo de su madre. El dependiente no era tonto, captó enseguida por dónde iba el joven y largó una carcajada ante su atrevimiento. Por como se veía nunca imaginó que ese chico fuera a regatearle y por alguna razón removió su lado paternal. Normalmente los jóvenes hacían las compras con sus padres y le sorprendió verlo sólo.

**\- ¿Cuánto ofreces? -** preguntó sin más. La esquina de los labios de Zira temblaron amenazando con convertirse en una sonrisa, pero se contuvo, aún tenía que cerrar el trato.

**\- 1 Galeón -** dijo tal vez demasiado atropellado, tal vez podría comprarse algo para comer en el viaje si le sobraba dinero. El hombre lo miro intensamente levantando una ceja, ya era suficiente estar dispuesto a hacerle un descuento pero no estaba en una posición que le permitiera perder dinero. Zira carraspeó ante su escrutiño y dijo la verdad **\- lo siento, puedo pagar 1 Galeón y 2 Sickles -** bajó la vista avergonzado por haber querido aprovecharse y esperó la negativa del dependiente. _"Adiós escoba y aperitivos"_ pensó.

**\- Trato hecho -** aceptó estrechando su mano demasiado fuerte. La mirada del albino brilló y está vez no pudo contener una sonrisa. Él hombre supo que aquel joven no hacía estás cosas muy seguido y al ver que se disculpó decidió agregar algo más con su escoba. Un tarro negro pequeño fue puesto frente a los ojos de Zira y este lo recibió extrañado **\- La cera viene de regalo, limpia la escoba antes de llegar al colegio, chico.**

**\- Gracias señor -** Zira pagó su escoba y salió de la tienda deseando que aquel buen hombre tuviera más clientela. Esperanzado como estaba terminó de hacer sus compras en un santiamén, pero se entretuvo en la librería. Había un libro que no encontraba por ninguna parte.  
Estaba su versión nueva claro, pero no podía pagarla. Se agachó buscando en los estantes al raz del suelo cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo pechó. Unas imitaciones de cerdos se escucharon a sus espaldas y volteó ofuscado para encontrarse con sus enemigos mortales. No por voluntad propia, sino porque desde el primer día de clases Hastur y Ligur se habían encargado de hacerle la vida imposible, pero esta vez iban acompañados de su cabecilla. Anthony Crowley nunca le había hecho nada directamente, pero tampoco hacía nada para controlar a sus amigos. Zira estaba seguro que le había visto sonreír más de una vez mientras lo miraba, burlándose de él.

**\- ¿Revolviendo la basura? -** preguntó Hastur largando una risa tonta mientras Ligur lo acompañaba con otra imitación de un cerdo. En un día como cualquier otro Zira lo dejaría pasar, pero ya estaba harto de esos tres Slytherin y se había prometido cambiar su actitud.

**\- ¿Sabes? Primero tendrías que bañarte antes de acusar a alguien más de estar en la basura -** soltó Zira demasiado sorprendido consigo mismo como para siquiera reír por esa victoria. Una carcajada reprimida salió del joven con gafas oscuras y detuvo a Hastur antes de que se abalanzara sobre Zira.

**\- Si pierdo el maldito tren por tu culpa voy a matarte -** amenazó a Hastur haciendo que éste desistiera de continuar con la riña. Zira miró rápidamente su reloj de bolsillo mientras aquellos tres se retiraban murmurando cosas como _"el mestizo me las va a pagar luego"._

**\- ¡Santo cielo! -** expectó Zira viendo lo tarde que se había hecho. Ya resignado a no encontrar el libro bajó la vista y allí estaba, descansando sobre una pequeña mesita. Juraría que no había nada ahí cuando llegó pero no tenía tiempo para cuestionarse demasiado. Tomó el libro y felizmente se apresuró a pagar todo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alcanzar el tren y lo logró justo a tiempo. La plataforma 9¾ se bloqueó justo detrás de él. Ya habían abordado casi todos y tuvo que esquivar a algunos alumnos de primer año para subir.

Todas las cabinas parecían ocupadas, así que rogó por encontrar un lugar. No tenía amigos en su casa lo cual era raro porque solía ser muy amable, pero la mayoría de los Hufflepuff no tenían demasiadas habilidades comunicativas. A decir verdad, Zira Fell estuvo a punto de entrar en Ravenclaw. Poseía inteligencia, sabiduría y curiosidad, pero había dos grandes puntos que no cumplía: creatividad e individualismo. Se dice que los Ravenclaw son tan competitivos cuando se trata de su éxito académico que no les importa apuñalarse por la espalda entre sí, y probablemente a otros estudiantes, con el fin de obtener las mejores notas. Zira no era para nada este tipo de persona y el sombrero seleccionador lo detectó de inmediato, eligiendo Hufflepuff como su casa. Lealtad, dedicación, honestidad, paciencia y trabajo duro eran cualidades con las que estaba muy orgulloso de contar, por lo que le gustó la decisión final del sombrero (sobretodo luego de enterarse que la sala común de Hufflepuff estaba tan cerca de las cocinas de Hogwarts).

Su única amiga, Anathema Device, estaba en el vagón de Ravenclaw junto a sus colegas y no podía meterse allí. Aunque los cuervos no solían ser agresivos con otras casas, existía cierta rivalidad en el Quidditch con los tejones y había personas que no podían sacar los deportes de su cabeza, así que prefirió no arriesgarse.

Buscó el primer asiento libre y entró a la cabina sin preguntar. No parecían estar hablando entre ellos así que seguramente no se conocían tampoco, lo cual era un alivio. Frente a él había un joven delgado que ya había visto antes, estaba en su clase a veces pero nunca se habían hablado, así que dispuesto a ser una persona nueva dió el primer paso.

**\- Hola, soy Zira Fell ¿Te he visto antes no es así? -** preguntó extendiendo la mano, algo bastante anticuado de hecho hasta para un Hufflepuff. El otro que al parecer no contaba con mejores herramientas sociales estrechó su mano con demasiado entusiasmo.

**\- Newton Pulsifer, nos cruzamos en muchas asignaturas -** soltó su apretón de manos finalmente cuando Zira le sonrió amable. En cambio las otras dos personas que estaban en la cabina se levantaron indignadas y fueron a buscar otros asientos.

El joven Pulsifer era solitario por más de una razón. No solo era un mestizo de Hufflepuff sin habilidades sociales, sus antepasados eran repudiados en el mundo mágico. En la antigüedad los Pulsifer fueron uno de los mayores cazadores de Brujas durante la inquisición. Hasta que el tatara-tatara-tatarabuelo de Newton, 'No cometerás adulterio Pulsifer', irónicamente cometió adulterio con una bruja vengativa. Desde ese momento, el linaje de los Pulsifer se mezcló provocando así el final de la caza de brujas en toda Europa.

El problema con la sociedad mágica es que solía ser muy rencorosa y ponía especial atención al linaje de sangre. Para muchos magos, que Newton tuviera una sola gota de sangre cazadora corriendo por sus venas lo convertía en un enemigo inmediato. Aún cuando la otra parte de la ecuación fue la razón de que tan terrible masacre tuviera fin. Era un marginado desde el momento en que nació y estaba feliz cuando aquel chico de pelo blanco le saludó tan amistosamente.

**\- Puedes irte si quieres -** propuso rascando su nuca. Al decirle su nombre y ver como aquellos dos compañeros abandonaron la cabina supuso que Zira no querría quedarse.

**\- ¿Quieres que me vaya? -** preguntó de forma inocente. Zira que era bueno en los estudios y además le gustaba leer, sabía perfectamente quienes eran los Pulsifer. No iba a mentir, se había sorprendido al escuchar su nombre, pero al ver la mirada de desepción de Newton supo que debía darle una oportunidad.

**\- No -** murmuró acomodando sus gafas.

**\- Entonces preferiría quedarme -** compartieron una sonrisa cómplice y no hizo falta hablar más del tema. Zira tomó su 'Flecha de Plata' y empezó a limpiarla aprovechando que había más espacio, cerciorándose de quitar todo rastro de polvo mientras Newton le explicaba por qué había llamado "Dick Turpin" a su escoba.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Llegando a la estación de Hogsmeade, Zira y Newton ya se encontraban con su uniforme y sus bufandas con los colores característicos de su casa al igual que todos los demás. Bajaron del vagón compartiendo unos dulces que la madre de Newton le había empacado, cuando una chica de cabello negro y gafas redondas se abalanzó sobre Zira estrechandolo en un abrazo.

**\- ¡Zira! Al fin**

**\- ¡Anathema! Te eché de menos -** correspondió el abrazó dibujando una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Había extrañado mucho a su amiga, apesar de haberle escrito cartas no era lo mismo que verla en persona. Ella era hija adoptiva de muggles así que no vivía en el mundo mágico, por lo que no era tan fácil visitarse durante las vacaciones.

Fue una sorpresa para su familia cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts, hasta el día de hoy ella no tiene idea de su verdadero árbol genealógico ni gracias a quien poseía magia. Tal vez fuera por esto mismo que se esforzaba más que el resto en sus estudios, quería ser la mejor y demostrar que sin importar tus orígenes puedes lograr grandes cosas. Zira adoraba su espíritu entusiasta.

El pobre Newton había quedado como petrificado en el instante que Anathema apareció. Nunca se imaginó que la vería tan cerca. Le había gustado desde su ingreso en Hogwarts pero era demasiado cobarde como para hacer algo al respecto. Dos años había pasado prendado de la joven de gafas sin que está siquiera supiera su nombre.

**\- Hola ¿Newton, verdad? Soy Anathema -** Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par cuando la chica le tendió la mano. _"¿Acaso sabe mi nombre?"_ pensó mientras asentía como un tonto y estrechaba su mano. Eso quería decir que seguramente ya conocía su linaje y aún así no tenía problemas con eso. Newton no podía estar más feliz.

**\- Encantado -** contestó acomodando sus lentes e intentando mantener la compostura. Zira admiraba la escena ya prediciendo que pronto sería la tercera rueda, pero aún así estaba feliz por su amiga aunque esta seguramente no notara el interés del pobre Newton todavía.  
Esto le hizo pensar que aunque le gustaban mucho las cosas románticas nunca había tenido un interés amoroso. Esa idea le rondo la cabeza y atormentó su ceño hasta que llegaron a los carruajes.

Los Thestrals tiraban de estos como de costumbre y, al igual que le había pasado hace dos años, los de segundo se escandalizaban ante su condición de invisibles aunque técnicamente no lo eran. Estás criaturas solo podían ser visibles ante aquellas personas que habían visto a la muerte a los ojos. Para todos los que habían tenido la suerte de no haberlo hecho, veían un simple carruaje encantado que se movía solo.  
A pesar de no poder recordarlo debido a su edad, Zira vio a su padre morir, por lo que podía apreciar las extrañas criaturas. Tenían pico de ave, cuerpo de reptil escuálido y alas de murciélago, no se podía decir que eran lindos pero sí magestuosos y muy leales una vez domesticados.

A Zira le hubiera gustado darles algo de carne pero solo pudo acercarse y frotar sus cabezas antes de subir al carruaje. Anathema y Newton no podían verlos así que habían subido antes.  
Como los lugares eran limitados, de vez en cuando debían compartir asientos con gente que no conocían. Un joven un año mayor, de cabello recogido en una coleta baja se apresuró a subir a la carroza. Era un Ravenclaw y Anathema parecía conocerlo pues lo saludó con su mano al subir.

**\- Una noche espléndida -** dijo el joven mirando curiosamente a Aziraphale **\- una blanca noche.**

Zira no supo bien por qué pero tuvo que desviar su mirada. La forma en que dijo esas últimas palabras dirigidas a él se sintieron extrañas. No se estaba burlando, como más de una persona lo había hecho sobre su albinismo antes. No. Se sintió más como un cumplido y las mejillas de Zira se colorearon en respuesta. Agradeció que estuviera oscuro, de lo contrario no sabría cómo actuar con normalidad.

**\- Chicos, él es Oscar Wilde. Está un año delante de nosotros -** presentó Anathema. Parecía conocerlo bien y el albino se llenó de curiosidad.

**\- Un placer -** Zira asintió con su cabeza y sus ojos por fin lo miraron. Tenía un porte elegante pero amistoso, tal vez demasiado, sin duda llamaba la atención a dónde iba y estaba acostumbrado a ello. De pronto, cuando pensaba que tendría el viaje más incómodo hacia Hogwarts vió el libro que llevaba sobre su regazo. No era raro que llevará uno por supuesto, después de todo era un Ravenclaw, lo raro es que era un libro de poesía que particularmente le gustaba mucho. Cuando Oscar vio donde se había clavado su mirada sonrió ampliamente.

**\- ¿Un Hufflepuff al que le gusta la poesía?**

**\- Eso no es tan raro - **refutó ligeramente ofendido. No le gustaban para nada los estereotipos, tal vez porque no encajaba en muchos de ellos. Pero si era honesto consigo mismo, no había conocido muchos de su casa a los que le gustara.

**\- Lo es en este siglo, aunque ustedes suelen ser tan discretos qué tal vez haya más de los que creo.**

**\- Oh vamos, leer poesía es raro en cualquier casa -** bromeó Anathema mientras chocaba el hombro de Newton buscando complicidad.

Volaron hacia el castillo mientras intercambiaban algunas opiniones sobre diferentes poetas. Para cuando llegaron Zira sintió un gran orgullo de si mismo, había logrado empezar una amistad con dos personas en su primer día. Este sin duda sería un buen año.

Oscar se despidió cálidamente en cuanto bajaron y tendió su brazo a modo de broma invitando a Anathema para dirigirse al gran salón. En este momento todas los alumnos volvían a separarse por casas y debían sentarse antes de que llegaran los de primer año.

Zira volteó hacia los carruajes y vio la figura elegante de Crowley descender con gracia, arreglando su capa al final.  
Se quedó hipnotizado viendo cómo acariciaba uno de los thestrals y por primera vez sintió curiosidad sobre el pelirrojo ¿A quien había visto morir? Sus padres estaban vivos hasta donde Zira sabía.

Esa interrogante ocupo su mente durante toda la velada.


	2. El Banquete

El gran salón estaba decorado con el cielo nocturno cubriendo la cúpula gracias al famoso hechizo y un centenar de velas flotantes iluminaban la enorme superficie.  
Suave música de órgano se escuchaba de fondo mientras los estudiantes tomaban su lugar para recibir a los de primer año.

Está parte de la velada le encantaba a Zira, le hacía recordar la emoción que sintió su primer día de clases, tantas cosas nuevas y desconocidas, personas con las que pasaría el resto de sus siguientes siete años. Habían pocas cosas que lo habían emocionado más que aquel día.

Se sentó junto a Newton y cuchichearon un rato sobre las caras nuevas que se veían en la mesa de profesores. Uno de ellos en particular llamo mucho su atención. Era un hombre canoso entrado en sus 60 con una espesa barba que le cubría la mitad de su rostro y un curioso sombrero negro se mantenía en su cabeza a pesar de estar en el interior del castillo. Zira comento que era un sombrero extraño y Newton le aseguró haber visto a los muggles usarlo varias décadas atrás en unas revistas viejas de su abuela.

Aquel parecía tener una charla muy entretenida con el profesor Gaiman de transformaciones, un tipo tranquilo pero algo excéntrico si le preguntaban a Zira.  
El año anterior había empezado con las clases extra para convertirse en animago y sus métodos no eran del todo convencionales pero no podía decir que no funcionaban. Había progresado mucho y si todo iba bien, este año lo conseguiría.

La familia de Zira por parte materna era famosa por convertirse en animagos más temprano que el resto, tenían cierto talento natural, aunque Zira estaba comenzando a dudar si él también lo poseía. Mientras que todas las personas demoraban al menos tres años con su preparación mental, los Daft lo lograban en la mitad de tiempo.  
Pero no todo era mérito de la sangre sino en la terquedad de sus familiares por empujarlos a eso, Zira no estaba seguro de qué utilidad tendría para él convertirse en un animago pero no quería decepcionar a su madre así que tomó sus clases religiosamente. Este año lo conseguiría, no quería ser menos que su hermano ante los ojos de su progenitora.

Gabriel por supuesto había logrado su transformación unos años atrás a la edad de 14 años. Su forma animal era un majestuoso león, muy adecuado para un Gryffindor.  
Era raro convertirse en animago tan joven pero no era imposible. Una escuela muy famosa en África por sus transformaciones lograba que la totalidad de sus alumnos fueran animagos a la misma edad que Gabriel, pero en el resto del mundo era usual hacerlo una vez graduado.

Zira tomó otra grajea de Newton en lo que esperaba que se anunciarán los de primer año.  
La puso en su boca distraídamente y cuando la mordió tubo que escupirla de la forma más delicada que el horripilante sabor le permitió.

**\- ugh... Ceniza -** Newton se rio en respuesta y cuando Zira volteó hacia la mesa a sus espaldas para limpiar su boca con un pañuelo pudo jurar que su mirada se cruzó con la de Anthony Crowley por un instante, aunque claro, no quiso corroborarlo._ "Solo son ideas mías"_ pensó desviando la mirada, aquellas gafas seguro le habían dado una idea equivocada ¿Por qué alguien como Crowley le miraría? Tal vez solo para burlarse.

Sí, tenía que ser eso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Un grupo de cuatro amigos estaban rumbo a Hogwarts para su primer día de clases. Sus ojos estaban iluminados por la expectativa y los nervios se leían en sus movimientos.

El joven Brian Brown había comprado una cantidad excesiva de dulces en el carrito del tren. Su madre se había empeñado en arreglarlo bien para su primer día pero su rostro ya se encontraba hecho un desastre gracias a las ranas de chocolate.

Sentada en frente se encontraba la única chica del grupo al que llamaban "Los Ellos", Pepper Moonchild. Con su personalidad explosiva solía ser bastante prepotente y se molestaba fácil por las injusticias a pesar de su corta edad. Llevaba su cabello voluminoso recogido en una coleta descuidada y en este momento discutía con Brian con demasiada energía sobre cuánto faltaría para llegar.

A su lado, un chico de gafas bastante delicado de aspecto se limitaba a comer los aburridos y saludables snacks que su madre le preparó para el viaje. Su nombre era Jeremy Wensleydale, aunque todos le decían Wensley. Miraba atento por la ventana e ignoraba las sugerencias de los otros para que probará algunos dulces. Era difícil de convencer y a pesar de verse algo aburrido con sus zanahorias cortadas en bastoncillos sabía que eran buenas para él, había leído sobre ellas en un libro y estaba absolutamente determinado a frenar su miopía bajo cualquier medio.

Finalmente, el que podría llamarse el líder del grupo, Adam Young, estaba batiendo su varita y conjurando hechizos simples para matar el tiempo. Escuchó cientos de leyendas sobre el colegio y no podía esperar a llegar para comprobarlas. Hogwarts estaba repleta de misterios, pasadizos, fantasmas e historias en cada pintura.

Los cuatro vivían en la misma manzana desde que nacieron y no les fue difícil hacerse amigos cuando se cruzaban todos los días. Adam inventaba los juegos más divertidos y como su mente rebosaba de imaginación, los otros no tardaron en volverlo su líder.

**\- Creo que extrañaré a 'Perro' -** comentó Adam encogiéndose de hombros. Así había llamado al can que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños, no quería ocupar su mente con cosas innecesarias como el nombre de su mascota. Muchos pensarían que eso era un indicio de que Perro no le importaba debido a lo poco que se esmeró en nombrarlo, pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad. Simplemente era malo recordando nombres y según el famoso detective Sherlock Holmes debía guardar espacio en su memoria para cosas realmente importantes ya que este "espacio" era limitado.

**\- No creo que él te extrañe -** respondió Pepper sin intención de ser cruel, sino de calmar sus preocupaciones. Era tosca al expresarse pero Adam sabía leerla bien y no se ofendió por el comentario. Seguramente tenía razón, después de todo, casi siempre la tenía. Ahora que lo pensaba, Perro lo conocía hace muy poco, así que se acostumbraría a verlo no tan a menudo. Esto calmó sus ansias.

**\- ¿En qué casa creen que nos toque? -** preguntó Wensley terminando con su último bastón de zanahoria.

**\- Espero que en la misma -** Brian sorprendentemente habló sin la boca llena. Su ceño se frunció con preocupación. Siempre había sido dependiente de los demás, sobre todo de Adam y lo asustaba terminar solo aunque no lo dijera.

**\- Yo entraré en Gryffindor, estoy segura, todos los magos buenos provienen de allí -** una sonrisa orgullosa sin justificación se asomó en su rostro y Wensley deseó tener esa seguridad tan característica de Pepper.

**\- ¿Realmente importa? Seguiremos juntándonos de todas formas -** habló Adam con seriedad, como si fuera una tontería cuestionarse semejante cosa.

**\- ¿Te juntaras con nosotros aunque estemos en casas diferentes? -** Wensley se removió nervioso. De pronto el terror de separarse de sus amigos se hacía más grande en su pecho. No conocían a nadie más allí.

**\- Claro, somos amigos -** Con esas simples y sinceras palabras los tres sonrieron en respuesta y siguieron hablando de cosas triviales sin preocuparse por lo que les deparaba el futuro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sonidos de asombro salían de la boca de casi todos los alumnos de primero en cuanto entraron al castillo. Muchos nunca habían visto un cuadro moverse o siquiera techos tan altos. Todo ese lugar hacia que te sintieras pequeño y a la vez acogido. Era una sensación extraña que solo un edificio con tanta historia y magia podía provocar.

Un niño de cabello negro y algo largo se encontraba con una sonrisa arrogante al ver a todos los hijos de muggles sorprendiéndose por cosas que él había presenciado desde el día que nació.

No entendía qué de sorprendente tenían unos cuadros que hablaban, la mayoría de las veces no tenían nada interesante que decir. Pero bueno, después de todo, el joven Warlock Dowling no entendía para nada a los muggles. Sus padres, ambos provenientes de una extensa estirpe de sangre pura, jamás decían nada bueno de las personas sin magia, así que él había crecido creyendo que tampoco valía la pena intentar entenderlos.

A pesar de su aire desinteresado, no había podido evitar ver esa cabellera llena de rulos casi dorados que se atravesó frente a él, pechándolo sin intención con su hombro. Warlock chasqueo la lengua nada sorprendido por ver niños con menos modales que los suyos. Después de todo, muy pocos provenían de familias nobles.

**\- Oh, lo siento -** el niño de cabellos oro se dio vuelta para encararlo dejándolo sin palabras **\- estaban empujando un poco y no me di cuenta, Soy Adam -** ambos continuaron caminando, Adam esperaba una respuesta a su presentación pero aquel niño no parecía despegar la vista del suelo. Warlock no era tímido, pero nunca había sido bueno tratando con sus pares, seguramente producto de no tener mucho tiempo para divertirse debido a la cantidad de clases extracurriculares que tuvo toda su infancia hasta este momento. Era un niño solitario, pero no un maleducado, así que luego de un minuto vacilante se presentó.

**\- Warlock****, Warlock Dowling -** inclinó levemente su cabeza como un saludo y volvió a mirar al frente, estirando su cuello en la posición más orgullosa que su pequeña figura le permitía. Adam sonrió a cambio, había pensado por un instante que aquel realmente se había enojado por su pequeño atropello. El resto de los chicos llegaron llevándose a Adam demasiado emocionados antes de que pudieran continuar con su conversación.

**\- ¡Nos vemos luego! -** gritó mientras era arrastrado por "Los ellos" hasta delante de todo. Warlock levantó una mano como despedida antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ¿Había hecho un amigo acaso? ¿Así era como se hacían? Parecía demasiado fácil para ser real y bajó su mano rápidamente avergonzado.

Madame Tracy, la profesora de adivinación los recibió en el vestíbulo anterior al gran salón. Explicó la importancia de las Casas de Hogwarts y el procedimiento una vez entrarán.

**\- ¿Listos? síganme -** Dicho esto, la profesora abrió de par en par las puertas con magia y los alumnos entraron en una hilera de dos personas de ancho.

La profesora se dirigió junto a un gran sombrero y haciendo un ademán con su varita para callar la música del órgano dio inicio a la elección de Casas.  
El sombrero seleccionador carraspeo asustando a los hijos de muggles un poco y comenzó con su característica canción.

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_  
_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._  
_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar,_  
_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._  
_Puedes tener bombines negros,_  
_Sombreros altos y elegantes._  
_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts,_  
_Y puedo superar a todos._  
_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza,_  
_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._  
_Así que pruébame y te diré,_  
_Dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_  
_Donde habitan los valientes._  
_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad,_  
_Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_  
_Donde son justos y leales._  
_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff,_  
_De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_  
_Si tienes una mente dispuesta._  
_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición,_  
_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin,_  
_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._  
_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio,_  
_Para lograr sus fines._  
_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_  
_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_  
_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._  
_Porque soy el Sombrero _Seleccionador.

Los niños sonrieron maravillados por la canción y más de uno ya había elegido la casa a la que quería pertenecer en su mente.

**-Cuando sean llamados, se acercarán, les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y sabrán cual es su casa -** Madam Tracy se paró a un lado de la silla.

-** ¡Pepper Moonchild! -** llamó el sombrero, la niña tragó el nudo en su garganta alejando las dudas y subió con paso seguro hasta el sombrero, se sentó en la silla y antes de que el sombrero tocará su cabeza éste gritó** \- ¡Gryffindor!**

Los primeros vítores resonaron en todo el salón y la gran sonrisa de Pepper no se borraría en un buen tiempo. Corrió a sentarse en su mesa y el prefecto de su casa la recibió con un apretón de manos.

-** Bienvenida a la mejor casa, yo soy Gabriel el prefecto este año, no dudes en acudir a mí en el futuro - **dicho esto los vítores hicieron una pausa para seguir con la selección.

-** ¡Brian Brown! -** el sombrero llamo nuevamente. El chico ya más tranquilo por saber que aún conservaría a sus amigos a pesar de que casa le tocara subió entusiasmado y se sentó. El sombrero dudó un momento antes de dar su veredicto, el joven no tenía una cualidad que destacara en particular, al menos no todavía. Esto no era malo pues muchas personas encontraban su verdadera personalidad en su adolescencia y aquellos aún eran muy jóvenes -** ¡Hufflepuff!**

Vítores resonaron de igual forma recibiéndolo en su respectiva mesa. Zira y Newton aplaudían enérgicamente para hacerlo sentir bienvenido. Algunos niños más pasaron por el sombrero seleccionador antes de que fuera el turno de Wensley.

-** ¡Jeremy Wensleydale! -** el niño acomodó sus lentes y suspiró antes de subir con el sombrero. Sus pequeñas manos sudaban por la multitud, no por la incertidumbre de a qué casa pertenecer. El sombrero evaluó solo un instante -** eres tan claro como un libro abierto ¡Ravenclaw! -** Anathema y Óscar lo recibieron cálidamente y le explicaron quien era su prefecto mientras el sombrero continuaba su tarea.

\- **¡Adam Young! - **"Los ellos" se buscaron con la mirada y se inclinaron en sus asientos expectantes, por otra parte, entre el tumulto había alguien más que miraba atentamente. Warlock siguió cada movimiento de Adam aguantando la respiración inconscientemente, era la primera persona de su edad que le había hablado tan libremente sin preocuparse por su apellido y por alguna razón eso fue más que suficiente para desear quedar en la misma casa que él **-**** Mmm... Veo mucha valentía en ti, te sientes fuerte con tus amigos pero también usas tú fortaleza para transmitirles coraje. Sin embargo, siento una intensa determinación y cierta ambición ¿Dónde te pondré?**

**-**** Tendré miles de aventuras sin importar donde sea, y lograré grandes cosas junto a mis amigos -** respondió Adam en un volumen sólo audible para el sombrero seleccionador y este respondió con una carcajada que sorprendió al público.

**-**** En ese caso... -** el sombrero hizo una pausa dramática jugando con los nervios de todos los presentes. Quedaba claro que era un niño especial y ahora todos lo tendrían en la mira, esa gran ambición no pasaba desapercibida.

**-** ** ¡Slytherin!**

Su casa lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. El niño parecía prometer mucho y la mayoría que eran sangre pura hicieron un esfuerzo considerable por ignorar el hecho de que era un mestizo. Belcebú, ahora la prefecto de este año, saludó cordialmente a Adam y le invitó a sentarse a su lado. Frente a ellos, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, Lucifer, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa divertida.  
Decidió sin consultar a nadie que le haría una prueba de ingreso al equipo, incluso si los de primero usualmente no jugaban al Quidditch.

Crowley parecía más entretenido mirando la mesa de los Hufflepuff que la ceremonia de iniciación. Cierta melena blanquecina siempre atrapaba su atención y nuevamente maldijo que aquel no se encontrara en Slytherin o al menos fuera de sangre pura **-**** Ngk -** chasqueo su lengua con fastidio y volvió a posar la vista en el sombrero seleccionador. No es que importara mucho no poder hablar con aquel mestizo, después de todo Hastur y Ligur parecían tenerlo en la mira. Era mala idea poner la lealtad hacia la pureza de sangre que profesaba su familia en juego solo por una posible nueva amistad.

_"Además, seguro a esta altura ya me odia"_ pensó desparramándose en su silla de una forma que podría parecer incómoda para cualquiera pero no para él. Había sido testigo de múltiples abusos hacia el albino por parte de sus dos colegas pero nunca había hecho nada por evitarlo a pesar de que no lo disfrutara como se esperaría de él. Recordó de pronto la forma en que los confrontó en la librería del callejón Diagon más temprano ese mismo día y una sonrisa poco común apareció en su rostro.  
Nunca lo había visto responder de ninguna forma y ahora para su sorpresa le tenía cierto nivel de respeto que antes no existía.

_"También puede ser un bastardo cuando quiere"._ No se arrepintió de dejar aquel libro de segunda mano sobre la pequeña mesa de la librería, era como una pequeña y silenciosa recompensa por defenderse al fin del idiota de Hastur.  
Conocía a Hastur y Ligur desde que eran niños y no podía encontrar una sola razón para ser su amigo más que la mera costumbre de estar a su lado. Sus padres se conocían y para niños que solían vivir tan aislados lo mejor que podían hacer era aferrarse a cualquier persona que le permitiera formar al menos algo cercano a la amistad.

Finalmente el sombrero había llamado a todos los niños excepto a uno.  
**-**** ¡Warlock Dowling! -** un cuchicheo intenso se escuchó provenir de la mesa de Slytherin. Todos conocían a su padre, el Embajador Británico que mantenía una fuerte relación política con el MACUSA (Mágico Congreso de USA). Lo que en la mente de estos niños y adolescentes se traducía en "tener mucho dinero y prestigio" dos cualidades innatas para destacar en cualquier lado pero en especial en Slytherin.

Warlock subió donde el sombrero seleccionador. Estaba aterrado, ser el último y contar con toda esa cantidad de atención no era algo fácil de manejar para alguien que había vivido de ciudad en ciudad desde que nació.  
El sombrero frunció su expresión al posarse sobre su cabeza **-**** ¿A que le temes? -** preguntó en un volumen inusualmente bajo.

**-**** ...temo quedarme sólo -** confesó como si de pronto todos los líos de su mente se hubieran desenredado permitiéndole dejar su habitual sarcasmo y sincerarse **-**** ...quiero ir a Slytherin, pero no quiero que la gente se junte conmigo por mi padre... Eso es peor que estar sólo - **la aflicción podría notarse en su expresión si no tuviera la vista clavada en el suelo.

**-**** Leí cada una de las mentes de esos niñatos, encontrarás amistades Warlock. Nadie en Hogwarts está solo -** el sombrero se comportó extrañamente apacible, brindando claridad a la mente del joven. Este asintió y su mirada se posó en el niño que conoció minutos antes, deseando que el sombrero no se equivocara.

**-** ** ¡Slytherin!**

Warlock caminó hacia su mesa siendo recibido por todos y por primera vez en toda la velada, sonrió con ganas. Adam se hizo a un lado para que se sentara junto a él. Habían otros asientos disponibles pero Warlock fingió no notarlos y se sentó codo a codo con Adam sin decir una palabra, volviendo a portar su máscara de desinterés.

El director Dumbledore se puso de pie levantando su mano para callar a los presentes y dar por finalizada la tarea del sombrero.  
**-**** Sean bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts - **su voz se proyectaba por todo el gran salón sin la ayuda de ningún artefacto eléctronico, que por supuesto, estaban prohibidos en el Colegio **-**** antes de dejarlos degustar del maravilloso banquete quisiera dar algunos avisos. Me complace presentarles al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el Auror Terry Pratchett - **dio la media vuelta hacia el hombre del sombrero negro que Zira y Newton habían visto anteriormente y este se puso de pie con una cordial sonrisa para sentarse casi inmediatamente luego de unos breves aplausos

**\- Dando**** lugar a un tema menos agradable, quiero remarcar un punto para tener en cuenta, que será de vital importancia para su estadía en Hogwarts -** algo en el tono más serio que de costumbre del director, indicaba que hasta los más rebeldes debían prestarle atención -** les recuerdo que el acceso al bosque prohibido es restringido y solo debe accederse a él bajó extricta supervisión de un profesor -** luego de esto, dirigió un mirada de advertencia a la mesa de Gryffindor **-**** les pido encarecidamente que cumplan esta petición. **

**Sin más que agregar**

**¡Que comience el banquete!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores!
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Traté de apurarme en actualizar pero después de todo, no puedo escribir más de un capítulo por semana u.u' lo siento.
> 
> En esta oportunidad introduje a Los Ellos y Warlock además de un pequeño regalito emocional (?) colocando a nuestros queridos Terry y Neil como profesores.
> 
> En el próximo capítulo veremos un poco la relación entre Gabriel y Belcebú.
> 
> Pero por ahora para que puedan esperar les dejo dos ilustraciones hechas por mi.  
Recuerden que pueden encontrarlas bajo el hashtag #AnimagosInefables en el grupo de Facebook "Good Omens FANS LAT".
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Sean bienvenidos a este nuevo AU del universo de Harry Potter.  
Al fin pude terminar el primer capítulo.  
La idea era escribir también la parte del banquete pero decidí que era un buen punto de corte.  
Preferí dejar esa escena para el próximo capítulo donde hablaremos un poco de "The Them" y Warlock.
> 
> También estoy haciendo ilustraciones sobre esta historia así que tengo pensado subirlas al grupo de facebook "Good Omens FANS LAT" bajo el hashtag #AnimagosInefables porque pesan demasiado para subirlas por aquí.  
Las primeras serán fichas de personajes y luego ilustraré algunas de las escenas.  
(Las ilustraciones son todas de mi autoría)
> 
> Déjenme saber si les gustó y si algo les genera dudas, sé que no todos conocen muy a fondo el universo de Harry Potter así que no sean tímidos.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!


End file.
